


Vicariously

by Tartanshell



Category: Daredevil (2003), Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartanshell/pseuds/Tartanshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Foggy Nelson (does not give in to temptation and strangle) loves Matt Murdock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicariously

Matt is always—-well, he isn't always _there_ for Foggy, emotionally or physically or sometimes even in the sense of seeming on the same planet. But he is _there_ for Foggy in the sense that he is a permanent part of Foggy's life, and will always be, no matter how badly either of them screws up. And Foggy knows he's part of Matt's life in the same way. Deeply. 

Foggy sometimes wishes their friendship was permanent in the way he used to think it was, cheeseburgers and a beer (or getting really drunk) after a verdict came in, strong coffee and jokes that weren't really funny over piles of books at 3 AM, games of pool, Matt providing moral support during dinners with Foggy's mom. Normal stuff. Not so much with the, "Will you hide my costume?" and "Sorry I was late; had to chase my ex-girlfriend across fifteen blocks of rooftops," and "Oh, by the way, I really hope you like reporters."

Not that that last one was Matt's fault. Entirely. Exactly. And even if (though?) it was, the whole thing ripped Foggy's (yes, thank you, Matt, cholesterol-clogged) heart out more than anything else. Because, more than anyone else in his life, Foggy loves Matt.

He kind of doesn't have a choice. It's not like supermodel-gorgeous women are knocking down _his_ door. Knocking _at_ , sometimes, but only because they're looking for Matt, or want to know more about Matt, or are worried about Matt and want Foggy to help.

Kind of doesn't have a choice because, the whole Daredevil thing aside, Matt is one of the best people Foggy knows. Best-looking's a given, not that that matters. But smartest, too, and most perceptive (no pun intended), and—-again,the whole DD thing and all related issues aside—-the most fun. Foggy never had to make friends in college. His favorite memories are of just hanging out with Matt. They used to go to movies and sit in the back, and Foggy would make up all this crazy stuff about what was going on on the screen, and they'd both be cracking up. They almost got kicked out of a lot of movies, until whoever was coming to do the kicking saw Matt's cane and shades. They got free popcorn, once.

Sometimes, Foggy isn't sure how he feels about Matt's abilities. He loves him, and he'd love him if he could see, and he'd love him if he were blind in the normal way. Loved him when he thought he was. Foggy loves that Matt has them, of course, except when they make Matt's life a living, loud, stinky hell. Isn't so wild about that part, particularly when he has onions on his sandwich at lunch, or farts in his office with the door closed and knows Matt is across the hall, or does what guys do at night when they don't have a girlfriend, let alone a gorgeous one, and only washes his hands twice the next morning. Stuff like that. On a less personally embarrassing level, Foggy would happily shove power tools up the asses of the construction crew down the street.

He doesn't love the whole Daredevil thing because of what it does to Matt. Could care less if it kills his own career, really, but can't stand to see it tearing Matt apart the way it does sometimes. Usually. Foggy wishes Matt would hang up-—or preferably, burn—-the costume and quit, but he loves that Matt won't. 

Well, doesn't _love_ that he won't. Loves that Matt is the way he is. That he's going to do what he thinks is right, or what he thinks he has to do, or can do, or should do, no matter what anybody else says. Sometimes, Foggy feels like this is the one thing he loves Matt in spite of. Sometimes, he thinks it's what he loves most about him. That Matt isn't, has never been, easy. Frustrating as hell, sure. Equally charming as hell, when he feels like it. Exciting, usually. And Foggy's honest enough to admit that he's the kind of guy who has to take what vicarious excitement he can get.

Maybe what Foggy loves most is that Matt has to know this, but he's never made it seem like that. Like Foggy's just hanging on, an afterthought, the funny fat sidekick in the movie starring Matt. After all, they named it Nelson and Murdock. Matt insisted.

Matt's like that. Like when they go somewhere with hot women, and Foggy's sweating and Matt has to smell it, Matt grips Foggy's shoulder, despite the super senses and the cane. Somehow, he actually makes it seem like Foggy's doing _him_ a favor. Calls Foggy at 2 AM, sometimes, and asks him to come over and have a beer or coffee or something because Matt just stopped himself from beating someone to death and is too keyed up to sleep. 

Sometimes, when it's like that, Matt comes over to his place because Foggy has a TV, and Foggy makes stupid stuff up, or Matt plays "Guess What This Infomercial is Actually Selling," until they're both laughing so hard Foggy almost forgets that they aren't in college anymore.

He loves that Matt can make him almost forget everything that's happened since then. More than that, though, Foggy loves that he can do the same for Matt. Almost.


End file.
